1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force socket for a CPU package which is fixed on a frame with the pins thereof inserted into the socket with substantially zero insertion force and being capable of in electrical connection with contacts received in the socket when the socket is changed from a loosened state to a tightened state.
2. Related Art
Conventional zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets are usually installed with an actuation mechanism for controlling insertion/withdrawal of a CPU package. This actuation mechanism is normally controlled by a handle which is operated in a horizontal manner thereby positioning the socket between a loosened state and a tightened state as disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/131,140 which is assigned to the same assignee of the present application. In the loosened state the socket is prepared for insertion of the CPU package or withdrawal thereof with substantially zero insertion force. In the tightened state, the socket firmly secures pins of the CPU package therein preventing withdrawal of the CPU package. This ZIF socket works well if the CPU package is directly positioned thereon. However, if the CPU package is fixed in a frame with the pins thereof extending downward into the socket, the movement of the cover with respect to the base will force the pins of the CPU package to move thus damaging the pins of the CPU package due to the retention of the CPU package in the frame.
It is requisite to provide a new ZIF socket which can eliminate the damaging problem as described.